GOL
The GOL Sniper Magnum is a German bolt-action rifle manufactured by Gottfried Prechtl. Each GOL Sniper is custom made to the requirements of the customer, with many options available such as tactical/sporting/match configurations, various barrel lengths, and accessories such as Harris bipods. There is also a GOL Sniper S variant which can be chambered for the common 7.62x51 NATO and .300 Winchester rounds using the standard SAKO action while the GOL Sniper Magnum uses the .338 Lapua Magnum with a custom Mauser action, both of which are very reliable and similar, using a 5 round detachable box magazine. The stock is adjustable and is made of Walnut wood, which gives it higher flexibility thus less recoil being felt for more accuracy. It has a standard barrel length of 710mm, although different lengths are available, which gives it an effective range of over 1000 meters providing high accuracy at long range. The GOL sniper is meant to be used for long range with an optical sight, such as a 6x magnification scope, and as a result has no back up iron sights. It can also be transported easily in a small case, without having to disassemble most of the rifle which makes it very convenient. The GOL Sniper rifle is in use by German police and counter-terrorist units as well as being popular with sport shooters for its incredible reliability and accuracy. The GOL Sniper Magnum is a relatively rare and unknown weapon, with its inclusion in Battlefield: Bad Company as its first appearance in a video game. Battlefield: Bad Company In singleplayer, it can be found during Ghost Town as a collectible, in a circle of sandbags at the barracks in between the first and second objectives, and comes equipped with an MP412 REX. In multiplayer, the GOL is the default sniper rifle issued to the MEC Recon kit. It has high accuracy and deals high damage, but in exchange has a low rate of fire with its bolt action and has some bullet travel time. It comes with a 6x magnification scope attached to the weapon. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the GOL Sniper Magnum is the 5th sniper rifle issued to the Recon kit requiring 21000 points to unlock. It has the highest accuracy out of all the weapons in the game, including other sniper rifles. Head shots from any range and chest shots at close range are one hit kills while chest shots at long range are two hit kills. The weapon has slight bullet drop and bullet travel time so to consistently hit targets at extreme distances leading the shots and aiming slightly higher than the target is needed. The weapon has a Harris bipod and 6x magnification scope by default, though the scope can be replaced by a red dot sight, a 4x rifle scope, 12x high powered scope, or sniper spotting scope. Attaching a red dot sight or 4x scope to the weapon will cause the bullet drop to SEEM to disappear, although it is still present. The 6x and 12x scopes magnify the bullet drop as well as the target. It should be noted that it is the only sniper rifle whose scope does not have a range finder. The GOL Sniper Magnum is best suited for medium-long range combat because of its high accuracy and advantages at spotting from a distance, but should not be used at close range unless absolutely necessary or forced to because while a no scope or quick scope is possible for a quick kill it is hard to pull off successfully. The GOL Sniper Magnum is often used by the more experienced due to their ability to constantly pull of head shots and the accuracy from the GOL ensures a higher chance of head shots. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the GOL used to be glitched. Should a player opted for a 4x or red dot sight, the gun would have had a thick black line extending from the bolt of the gun to a point under the map. Many players found this irritating and just used its normal 6x or 12x scope. However, the black line might not have appeared unless the player died and respawned or the player picks up a different class. The PS3/XBOX 360 1.04 Patch has fixed the issue, however, the issue still exists on PC confirmation. Gallery File:BFBC_GOL.jpg|The GOL in Battlefield: Bad Company GOL_Sniper_Magnum_2.jpg|The stats of the GOL in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles